


Present

by AhaMarimbas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Gymnastics, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhaMarimbas/pseuds/AhaMarimbas
Summary: A huge thanks to OllieMaye for their help in Beta-ing this!All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling.





	1. Present

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to OllieMaye for their help in Beta-ing this! 
> 
> All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Harry unlocked the door with a wave of his hand, stepping into the dark entryway with a click of boots on spotless tile. He shrugged off his robe, hanging it on the ornate silver coat rack. It had been a long day.

 

He contemplated taking his shoes off for a moment, but remembering what night it was, decided to keep them on for the full effect. He smirked at the thought that Draco had been waiting for him this whole time. Harry had told him to be ready for 7, knowing full well he wouldn’t be home until 8.  

 

He wandered down the hall to the dining room, only to find a fully prepared dinner waiting for him under a stasis charm. Tempting as it was, he only snagged a small bite of the beautifully grilled salmon before blowing out the candle and wandering up the steps. There were better things waiting for him.

 

Reaching the top landing, Harry took deliberate steps down the hall, ensuring the heel of his boot clicked with his every move. He loved how that sound made him feel confident and powerful- exactly what he needed for tonight. He also knew it sent shivers down Draco’s back.

 

Speaking of whom, there he was, waiting kneeling and ready, exactly as was expected of him. As usual, Harry couldn’t help admiring his pale, slender body topped with silvery blond hair. His love was kneeling on the soft shag rug, facing away from the door, with his favourite collar wrapped around his neck. As per Harry’s original instructions, he was wearing absolutely nothing else. 

 

\-----------------------

 

Draco stilled as he heard the sound of heels clicking along the top landing. He had been kneeling on the carpet for over an hour, having expected Harry to be home much earlier than this. He could feel his excitement building as the bedroom door creaked open, and soft footsteps told him that Harry was barely a few steps behind him.

 

“You do such a good job of being ready for me love.” Draco blushed at Harry’s praise. He forced himself to stay still, despite wanting to just turn around and kiss him.

 

“Are you excited to get started?” Draco knew it was a trick question- Harry expected silence on his part. He strained to listen for sounds of what Harry was doing, or where he was moving, but the room was eerily quiet for a minute. Draco startled when Harry spoke again.

 

“Present.”

 

That one word, the way Harry said it with such authority, sent excitement flooding through Draco’s body. He bent forward, pressing his nose and forehead into the plush shag rug and pushing his bum high into air. Having found his balance, he reached back with both hands, spreading his cheeks wide for Harry’s perusal. He sucked in a breath at the sudden rush of cold air over his hole.

 

“Spread your legs, Draco. You know the proper position.”

 

Shifting his weight towards his head, Draco spread his legs wider, exposing his already half hard cock and balls dangling between them. From his position, he could see only a small sliver of floor between his legs, and could make out Harry’s auror boots standing right behind him.

 

“Well done,” came Harry’s voice. The room was silent again for a few minutes as Harry made his way slowly in a circle around Draco. Draco could feel the tension building as he remained in position, presenting himself for Harry’s inspection. Draco loved the feeling of being exposed and vulnerable, completely at Harry’s mercy. This part was always the same- Draco was expected to  _ present _ and Harry would inspect. What varied was how long Harry’s inspection would last, and what would come next. 

 

Despite being hyper-aware of all his other senses, Draco somehow didn’t pick up on Harry circling back around and kneeling behind him until he felt a light breath ghost over his quivering hole. Draco couldn’t help the soft whimper that escaped his lips. Almost immediately he felt a sharp smack on his right cheek.

 

“”Is that any way to present yourself, Draco? You know the proper presentation demands silence.”

 

Draco took a deep breath, trying to calm his excitement. They didn’t do it often enough, in his opinion, but Draco loved it when Harry spanked him. He often considered breaking position just to be punished, but if there was one thing he loved more than a good spanking, it was being good for Harry. 

 

“That’s better,” Harry said, after Draco had been silent for a minute, and Draco felt a warmth spreading through his body at the praise. Having waited an hour already, however, his leg was falling asleep and he shifted his knee ever so slightly.

 

_ SMACK!  _ This time it was on the left cheek. It made Draco want to wiggle his bum even more, but he knew that Harry’s punishments weren’t always as pleasurable as a nice spanking, and he didn’t want to risk it.

 

“It seems you need some more time to ready yourself. No worries, I haven’t eaten yet anyways.”

 

Draco frowned. Surely Harry wasn’t going to leave him again?

“Accio dinner!”

 

Not daring to breathe a sigh of relief, Draco heard a soft clink which he assumed was Harry catching the plate of salmon he had left out earlier. The scrape of a chair and his limited view of the floor behind him told Draco that Harry had dragged his desk chair over, and was now eating his dinner with a front row view of Draco’s exposed cock, balls and arse.

 

It soon became apparent that Harry was taking his own sweet time with his food. Not daring to let his posture slip, Draco relaxed his muscles and started to lose himself in a few fantasies. He thought of the desk Harry had dragged the chair over from, and how one time Harry had made him present himself on top of it. There had been something about the elevated height that had made the exercise absolutely exhilarating, especially when Harry had threatened to open the blinds. The wood had been brutal on Draco’s delicate knees, however, leaving dark bruises that had lasted for 2 days. As much as they loved to explore new games together, Draco was a gymnast, and could not perform with marks on his body without worrying his surprisingly large fan base. In fact, it was actually a stray love bite that had exposed their relationship.

 

Draco was shaken from his thoughts at the sound of Harry putting his plate down on the desk. He listened closely as the footsteps approached once again and could just make out the sound of Harry kneeling behind him. A moment later, Draco wanted to scream as Harry stroked his perineum with a single finger, so light that Draco questioned whether it was actually there. The finger moved slowly, tantalizingly, over his balls, down his shaft, around the head of his cock, and then eventually back up, along the crease of his arse and around his rim. Within minutes of this Draco was breathing hard, hoping Harry would give him some more tangible pressure soon. On and on Harry teased, running his finger along all of Draco’s sensitive spots, occasionally adding a light puff of breath. It was taking all of Draco’s self control not to start begging Harry to please, please do something, anything, to stop the teasing.

 

After what seemed like ages, Harry finally whispered a spell, and a moment later Draco could feel his arse filled with lube. A single finger circled his rim, before a little more pressure let the digit slide right in. In and out, Harry pumped his finger, eventually adding another one. Draco couldn’t help rocking his hips a bit, and moaned into the carpet when Harry  _ finally _ wrapped a firm hand around his shaft and started stroking. The hand disappeared as soon as the sound escaped his lips, though after another sharp smack on his left cheek it was back. 

 

As worked up as he was with the excitement of presenting himself, it didn’t take long before Draco was writhing beneath Harry’s ministrations, desperately trying not to come. He knew the rules. Just like noise, cumming without permission was not presentable. As if reading his thoughts, Harry leaned forward, and whispered in Draco’s ear.

 

“Come for me, love.” Draco let go, and a few more strokes later he was shaking as he shot thick stripes of come onto the rug, his orgasm ripping through him with a scream. He could feel Harry stroking his back, and relaxed into his touch. Finally recovering, he sat up, smiling up at Harry.

 

“How was that?” Harry asked, his arm still wrapped around Draco’s back, holding him close.

 

“Brilliant,” Draco sighed. “As always.”

 

“Hmm. You were quite noisy tonight, especially at the end.” 

 

Draco looked up at Harry. He couldn’t mean…

 

“I think a punishment might be in order. Perhaps a good spanking before bed?”

 

“Yes sir,” Draco grinned. “How would you like me?”

 

Harry grinned back, his hand dipping lower to pinch Draco’s arse.

 

“Present.”


	2. Perform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry enjoys watching Draco perform.

“Very good,” Harry said. “Well  _ presented _ .”

 

Draco shivered as a shock of pleasure ran through his body. He had never understood why Harry’s praise had always made him feel so pleasurable, even for such small things as holding still. He wasn’t complaining though.

 

“Stand up.”

 

Draco silently obeyed Harry’s command, moving his hands away from his arse to push himself up off of the rug. He could still feel a light sting from the previous night’s spanking. Enjoying the feeling, he waited for Harry’s next set of instructions.

 

“We’re going to try a new command tonight.” Harry walked over to the desk on the left side of the room, and turned the chair around before sitting down. He now had a clear view of Draco and the bed. Draco wondered if he would be made to present on top of the bed. Maybe he could get Harry to fuck him while they were there.

 

“Perform.”

 

Draco turned his head and looked at Harry in confusion. That was definitely a new command, and Draco had no clue what it entailed.

 

“Perform love. You are a gymnast, are you not?”

 

Draco stared at Harry for a moment. Finally he looked around, judging the space in front of him. He took a few graceful steps backwards, pushing his back up against the door.

 

Sliding down the door, Draco lay down on his back, his arms flat underneath him. Pushing up with his arms, he lifted his legs slowly, higher and higher until his lower back followed suite. He held the candlestick pose for a moment, his cock hanging down against his stomach as he spread his legs outward and back again. He lowered his legs, before rolling over onto his front and getting into an elbow stand. With one leg up in the air and the other balancing him from behind, he was once again completely exposed to Harry’s hungry gaze. He held the position for a moment before once again lowering himself to the floor.

 

It was weird to Draco not to have music to keep time to, nor to have a routine to follow, but he took it in stride, doing a perfect cartwheel towards the bed. For a moment he was scared he had underestimated how much space there was, but their bedroom being as large as it was, he was able to straighten up before crashing into the bed frame. He took a moment to recover from the shock of his cock flapping around during his cartwheel- his costumes usually held everything securely into place. He had never before thought about how exposed he would be, doing moves that were second nature to him, without his costume. Though apparently Harry had.

 

He held onto the bed post with one hand, swinging himself around to the side so that he was directly between Harry and the bed. Bracing himself against the side of the bed, he leaned forward, lifting his leg behind him and grabbing onto his ankle, pulling it almost straight up. He heard Harry’s breath hitch as his hole was exposed to his view, tight and pink. Draco hoped Harry could also see the faint pink marks that had been left behind from last night, striped across his bum. He lowered his leg neatly, before repeating the process with the other. Holding his position he heard, and then saw, Harry walking over to the bed to get a better look. He put on his best show smile, lowering his leg before swinging it right back up over the side of the bed. He bent forward, reaching for his toes, before slowly straightening up as his hand stroked along his pale, muscular leg. Sneaking another glance at Harry, he hoisted himself up onto the bed. He straddled the bed, his legs in a split, facing the headboard. Fully aware that he had Harry’s undivided attention, Draco ran his hands up his torso and through his hair, before leaning forward slowly, pushing his bum up tantalizingly. He wiggled it a little and was surprised when a questing finger suddenly found its way into his crease. Sighing happily, he relaxed into the touch, letting his head fall down to the duvet. Harry brushed his hand up, and back down, sliding lower and lower, almost there…

 

Struck with a sudden inspiration, Draco lifted his head again, and wiggled forward. He lifted himself up onto his knees with his back to Harry. Taking a deep breath, he bent over backwards, forming a bridge pose.

 

“Freeze.” It was another new command, but Draco understood what Harry wanted from him. Draco hoped it wouldn’t be too long before he was allowed to move again- this wasn’t an easy pose and the soft bed made it even harder to balance. 

 

He almost lost his hold as Harry leaned forward and kissed him deeply. It was a new feeling to be kissing someone upside down- his tongue seemed to end up in all the wrong places- but it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. Draco was soon straining to push himself closer to Harry, wanting to deepen the kiss but at that moment, Harry pulled away.

 

“I want you to hold very still now love. Can you do that?”

 

The smirk on Harry’s face told Draco that he most likely wouldn’t be able to hold still through whatever was coming, but he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to try. He was just wondering about the possibilities when he noticed Harry unzipping his trousers. Pushing them down roughly, he walked up to the bed, guiding his dick towards Draco’s face. 

 

“Open wide love.” Draco’s mouth opened in surprise and was promptly filled with Harry’s cock. They both seemed to realise that Draco couldn’t move much in his position, so Harry did most of the work, gently fucking Draco’s face so as not to knock him over. Draco did his best to swirl his tongue around the head of Harry’s thick cock the way he usually did, but being upside down and focusing on holding himself up was distracting him quite a bit. He finally just relaxed his mouth and throat, allowing Harry to use him as he pleased. 

 

A few minutes later, Harry pulled out of Draco’s mouth, and with two more strokes was cumming hard on his face. Draco could feel the hot cum on his face, and darted his tongue out for a lick.

 

“Stay there,” Harry said, his eyes full of lust. He walked around to the other side of the bed, discarding his shirt as he went. Draco felt a dip in the bed, before- Oh.

 

He lifted his head for a peek, and almost collapsed with the lust that overtook him. Grey eyes met green as he watched Harry swallow his length down, sucking hard before pulling back. Harry kept sucking Draco, and after a moment, the wandering finger was back, this time pushing gently into Draco’s tight hole.

 

Draco moaned, forgetting all about keeping his silence. He could feel his orgasm building quickly, and before he knew it, he was crying out, “Harry!”

 

Unphased, Harry kept at it, swallowing down all of Draco’s come before pulling back. Unable to hold himself up any longer, Draco collapsed onto the bed. Harry chuckled as he crawled up beside him.

 

“You. Are. Amazing.” he whispered, planting kisses along Draco’s jaw.

 

“Hmm, I know,” Draco sighed, closing his eyes. As fun as that whole routine was, it had been exhausting.

 

“I’ve always wondered what your perfect arse would look like doing all those moves, fully exposed. Have you ever thought about it? About how it would feel to bend, and stretch, and contort your body out in the gymnasium, completely naked, bared for the world to see?”

 

Draco shuddered as he imagined the feeling, hundreds of eyes in the stands on him, watching hungrily, the way Harry had been only a few minutes ago. 

 

“No,” he said softly, burying his face in the crook of Harry’s neck as they cuddled together. “Tonight’s show will only ever be for you.”


	3. Prepare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry helps Draco prepare.

Harry could sense Draco’s nerves as he watched him move flawlessly through his routine. Everyone else had packed up and gone home hours ago, but the two of them were still in the gym as Draco practiced. Harry shivered as he watched Draco execute a beautiful back flip. The gym was cold now that there weren’t multiple bodies heating it up, but more than that, watching Draco practice was reminding him of their  _ private performance _ the week prior. Harry had been incredibly turned on by Draco’s strength, and the confidence with which he had displayed his body. Just thinking about it now, especially when he had done the splits on the bed, was making Harry hard.

 

He sighed as he leaned back in his plastic chair, a cold cup of coffee in his hands. Draco’s coach had told him to go home and rest, but tomorrow was a huge day for Draco. He was a finalist in the European Magical Gymnastics Championships, and if all went well tomorrow, he could qualify for next year’s Global Magical Olympics in New York. Harry was incredibly proud of Draco, but he also knew that the tosser wouldn’t quit practicing until his limbs quite literally fell off. That was were he came in. 

 

He put his coffee down on the chair next to him, getting up and stretching a bit, before walking purposefully over to where Draco was doing split jumps. 

 

“Ready to go home love?” 

 

Draco glared at Harry, turning away before raising his arms for yet another move. Harry lunged forward and clasped his arms around Draco’s waist, cuddling him close.

 

“Harry, let me go! I need to practice!”

 

“Not anymore you don’t. You were supposed to stop hours ago. What if you strain something, or tire yourself out too much for tomorrow?”

 

“I won’t! I just need to go through the routine one more-”

 

“No, Draco. You’ve done it flawlessly all day. You are ready, and tomorrow you are going to win that competition.”

 

Draco sagged in Harry’s arms. 

 

“I just don’t feel ready,” he sighed. “All I can think is ‘what if I mess it up?’”

 

“You’ve done everything you can to prepare. I’ve seen people succeed on a lot less effort than you’ve put in.”

 

“Are you sure? I feel like there’s something I’m missing. I’m all wound up.”

 

“Well, I can think of one way to help prepare you for tomorrow. It might, I don’t know,  _ relax you _ .” Harry leaned forward to whisper the last two words in Draco’s ear, and from his shiver, Harry knew they were on the exact same page.

 

“No distractions tonight, Harry. I need to focus.”

 

“Oh you can focus alright. On your presentation skills.”

 

Draco turned and gave Harry an exasperated look. 

 

“I can’t go home yet.”

 

“If you insist,” Harry shrugged. Draco stared at him in surprise. It wasn’t like Harry to let him keep practising this late into the night. But Harry spoke again, and Draco suddenly understood the catch.

 

“Present.”

 

“Here?” Draco squeaked, looking around. “Are you out of your mind?”

 

“I assure you I am perfectly fine Draco. You’re the one who said he couldn’t go home. Now present.”

 

“Harry, I can’t! Not here, in the middle of the gym!” Draco’s protests were apparently meaningless as his leotard suddenly vanished. 

 

“I will only ask you one more time. Present.” Draco stared at Harry, hoping to see a twitch in his expression, some indication that this was all a joke. Harry raised an eyebrow, and in that moment Draco knew he was serious. He knew it was a ridiculous idea to be doing this in the middle of the gym, but a small part of him was also really excited at the prospect. He sank to his knees on the worn out mat, before turning around and getting into the position. He was quite sure that everyone was long gone, but the possibility of being discovered, naked in the middle of gym with his arse spread wide, was making Draco’s heart race.

 

“Better. I think you need a reminder of who’s in charge here though.”  _ SMACK!  _

 

“You forget, I know what’s good for you Draco.”  _ SMACK! SMACK! _

 

“So if I tell you to present,”  _ SMACK SMACK!  _ “You present.”  _ SMACK SMACK! _

 

“And if I tell you to stop practising,”  _ SMACK SMACK,  _ “because you’re wearing yourself down,”  _ SMACK SMACK,  _ “you stop practising.”

 

The spankings were never quite perfect when Draco was in presentation position, because Harry had to work around the part of his cheeks that he was holding. The fleshy middle was the best place to be spanked in Draco’s opinion. Not that he wasn’t enjoying this immensely.

 

“Stand up.”

 

Draco let go of his tingling cheeks, almost disappointed that the spanking hadn’t gone on longer. He followed Harry over to the children’s area, stopping in front of a shortened pommel horse. Draco suddenly remembered Harry whispering into his ear, months ago, that he’d love to bend him over one of these and pound into him. His excitement building, he followed Harry’s indication to bend over the horse, reaching all the way around to support himself. It had been a good idea to use the kids’ equipment- the adult sized one would have been too tall, Draco realised. 

 

“Spread your legs more,” Harry instructed, nudging them apart with his foot. Once he was satisfied with Draco’s position, he stepped back out of Draco’s peripheral view. A moment later there was a loud  _ SMACK! _

 

_ SMACK SMACK SMACK! SMACK SMACK SMACK!  _

 

Draco gasped as he realised that Harry wasn’t going to be done anytime soon. He closed his eyes and relished in the fact that now Harry could redden his entire bum nicely. Just as the swats were starting to force him up onto his toes, Harry stopped.

 

“Can’t have you too sore for tomorrow,” he whispered, gently massaging Draco’s reddened arse. They both knew he had a spell specifically for calming the sting, but Draco’s chest still felt warm at the way Harry cared for him. Now that he thought about it, it was a bit too much of a coincidence that Harry chose spanking as a method to calm him down, when a good spanking was what Draco had been craving for over a week now.

 

“But I can think of one more use for this position,” Harry added, tracing patterns lightly down Draco’s back. Just as he reached the tip of his arse, Draco heard a soft murmur, and a moment later he felt the wet squelch of lube in his hole.

 

“Please,” he whispered, pushing his arse slightly outwards. Obliging him, Harry stepped up behind him, lining his cock up with Draco’s entrance. He slid in ever so slowly, gently stretching Draco open. Draco sighed as the initial burn died down, relaxing into Harry’s now steady but gentle rhythm. After a few minutes, Harry’s hand snaked around his waist, and started gently stroking his cock. It wasn’t long before Draco felt his orgasm building. No longer caring that he was in the middle of his gym, where literally anyone could walk in on them, he let go, whimpering as Harry continued to stroke his spent cock, before he himself came inside Draco a moment later.

 

“Man that was hot. Are you feeling better now?”

 

Draco nodded as he sank to the floor. He was actually feeling a lot less stressed and was ready to just curl up and sleep right there on the mats.

 

“Hey, we should get home,” Harry said gently, trying to prod Draco to his feet.

 

“Five more minutes,” Draco mumbled, curling up with his head on Harry’s lap. 

 

“Draco, love, what time do the cleaners usually come by?”

 

“Eleven,” Draco mumbled. “We have lots of time.”

 

“Um, it’s actually 10:55. And we still have to find something for you to wear since I vanished your leotard.”

 

Draco jumped up, suddenly remembering where he was.

 

“I, uh, I think we’re ready to go home now,” he said, looking over his shoulders as he pulled Harry to his feet.

 

“I agree completely.” He leaned in and kissed Draco, a soft, chaste reminder that he would always be looking out for him. He tightened his grip around Draco, preparing to apparate them home, when Draco stopped him.

 

“Harry?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Thank you. For supporting me, tonight and always. You always know what I need, and I love you so much for that.”

 

In that moment, Harry’s smile was the most beautiful thing Draco had ever seen.

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
